


"See You Later, Matt"

by Dvinegypsy



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Erotica, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dvinegypsy/pseuds/Dvinegypsy
Summary: After a misunderstanding, Matt attempts to smooth things over with Kitty. Despite her initial anger, deliberations turn out much better than either of them had expected. Set in a fictional Dodge City occurring some time during Season 3. Matt/Kitty intimate encounter.





	"See You Later, Matt"

**“See You Later, Matt”** (Characters by CBS)

 

“Hello, Kitty” said Matt.

“Well, howdy, stranger!” Kitty exclaimed from the middle of Front Street, as she began walking in the direction of the jail.

“You look pretty today, Kitty” he said with a shy smile when she was coming up the front steps.

“Well, what do you know, you _do_ tell me that in the daytime,” Kitty said with a fond smile.

“Occasionally…” Matt replied, beaming. “I try not to do it too often,” he said.

“And why’s that?” Kitty questioned.

“Well, if I told you all the time,” he said, looking around, “you’d never know when I was buttering you up for a favor,” he whispered conspiratorially.

“Oh? I see,” she stated with a feigned look of surprise on her face. “But, Matt, how will you know when I’m tryin’ to butter _you_ up?” Kitty asked.

“Well, you’ll tell me I look pretty in the daytime, o’ course!” Matt chuckled.

He and Kitty were standing just a couple of feet apart now. As Kitty continued to laugh at his joke he leaned in to whisper, “Besides…you have a tell.”

Kitty looked taken aback and intrigued.

“Why, I declare. A tell? Me?” she said, with an innocent look and a healthy dash of mock concern.

“Mmmmhmmm” Matt nodded. “Don’t worry, Kitty. It isn’t a tell that could give you away in a Poker game,” he finished.

“Well, you gonna tell me what it is, Marshal?” she asked.

“Not a chance,” Matt revealed, grinning.

“Matt!” Kitty exclaimed.

“Now don’t you worry none about it, Kitty. I’m a big boy. I can handle myself, but I still like knowing when I’m being taken advantage of intentionally,” he finished.

“Now, hold on a minute there, Mister!” Kitty responded, beginning to look irritated. “I don’t take advantage of you or anyone, for that matter, and I don’t appreciate you saying otherwise.”

“Kitty, listen, we’ll talk about it later. I was just on my way out to the telegraph office. I have to get message sent off to Denver right away,” he added hurriedly. When Kitty’s countenance turned frosty in response to his cutting the conversation short, he quickly added, “It’s nothing to be upset about. I’ll explain what I meant tonight, when our conversation isn’t quite so _public_. I’ll see you later, Kitty.”

“See you later, Matt” Kitty replied, still unsure whether or not she’d been insulted.

 

***********************************************************************

 

The Long Branch was full of rowdy men, all clamoring for more beer, whiskey, and women to whet or sate their appetites. Kitty made herself useful running drinks to tables and making passing conversation with her patrons. As half-owner of the saloon, it was something that she could get away with easier than any of the other girls. Truth be told, she wasn’t in the mood for male company tonight. She didn’t want to admit it, but what Matt had said earlier about her “taking advantage” of him had wounded her pride. One of her weaknesses had always been having an honest streak a mile wide, and it galled her to think that he thought differently. Yet, as she had gotten ready for work that evening, her thoughts kept drifting back to when he said he’d come by later and explain. Kitty had chosen to wear one of her favorite dresses, which also happened to be one of the ones that Matt seemed to like best. It was a deep, almost royal blue, trimmed in black. While it was somewhat low-cut in the front, it was very long, and slightly hobbled at the bottom, with a scalloped-looking façade. Of course, it wasn’t really hobbled. That would’ve been bad for business. However, Kitty had the sneaking suspicion that Matthew Dillon was drawn to the dress because of the more ladylike appearance it gave her. “Oh, hell” she thought. Maybe she was imagining that, too. “Maybe he doesn’t even like this dress?” she questioned, as she checked herself over in the mirror.

It was later in the evening and Matt still hadn’t shown. Kitty found herself nursing a beer that Doc had so kindly let her procure for the both of them, on the house.

“…that was when I told him…” said Doc, but Kitty hadn’t heard the first part of the story, nor the point. She scanned the room, over and over again, fixing her eyes back on the swinging saloon doors.

“Kitty, I’m sure he’ll be in directly,” assured Doc.

At this, Kitty was momentarily shaken from her trance.

“Who, Doc?” she innocently asked, trying to act as if her entire being was not wrapped up into whether Matt Dillon showed up tonight.

Doc gave her a withering, knowing look, to which she answered with a small smile.

“He said he’d come by tonight,” Kitty mumbled, tracing the rim of her beer mug with her index finger.

“In that case, then I’m sure he’ll be by,” Doc replied, matter-of-factly.

Kitty didn’t feel convinced. Somehow what he’d said earlier had shaken her to her core and she didn’t know how to let it go. She needed to speak with him. She needed to know what he’d meant by telling her that. As the night dragged on with still no sign of him, Kitty grew more and more disappointed, and gradually more and more angry. By the time the saloon closed for the night, she was livid. She locked the inner saloon doors and proceeded to wipe down a few tables, chairs, and the bar counter, fuming all the while. It was then she heard a knock at the back door. Everyone in Dodge City knew that the Long Branch was closed at this hour. Kitty was kicking herself for sending the bar tender home early, but she was just so tired of everyone seeming to know that something was bothering her. She grabbed the shotgun from underneath the bar and headed for the back door.

“Who is it?” Kitty asked, with authority and a healthy dose of sass.

“Kitty, it’s me, open up,” replied Matt. He had sounded exhausted and there was something else in his voice that she couldn’t quite place.

“You’re late,” Kitty replied, flatly, as she unlocked and opened the back door. Leveling her gaze at him she added, “I expected you hours ago.”

“I’m sorry, Kitty. There was trouble at…” Matt offered. Kitty cut him off.

“Yes, yes, I’m sure you had your reasons. None of which I’m interested in hearing right now,” she retorted.

Matt was taken aback. He hadn’t expected her to be so angry that he was late. After all, it wasn’t as if there had been a set time he had to be there. He did, however, usually come in before the saloon closed its doors at night. He hooked his thumbs into his gun belt, and mulled it over with a puzzled look on his face.

“Well, you gonna come in?” Kitty snapped. “It’s getting pretty chilly out there and I’m not dressed for the cold.”

Matt quickly came inside, taking off his cowboy hat. Kitty strode right past him into the bar area.

“Lock the door, Matt” she commanded. “I have a few things left to clean up,” she finished.

Matt did as he was told and came out into the main room to watch Kitty tidy up.

“Anything I can do to help?” he asked. Kitty shot him a withering look.

“There is. You can tell me what the hell you meant earlier when you said that I “take advantage” of you,” Kitty spat. There it was. She’d waited all night to ask and she was tired of waiting.

“Oh, Kitty, is that what you’re so upset about?” Matt smiled, and walked closer to where she stood at the end of the bar. Kitty looked up, taking in his smile, and fired back with a look so furious Matt stopped in his tracks.

“Kitty, I told you it wasn’t something we could talk about openly, in the street. I also told you that I didn’t mind it,” Matt offered tentatively. Kitty, still suspicious, wondered where he was going with this. She threw down the hand towel she was using to wipe the last of the glasses and made a beeline for the stairs. Matt, unsure of what to do, stood at the bar staring after her. When she had made it to the landing, she turned to look over her shoulder. Matt was spurred into action by the look she gave him. It was a mixture of something between hurt and anger. He took the steps two at a time until he was just behind her. Walking to her bedroom door she opened it to let him inside. Kitty followed him in and locked the door behind them.

“Matt…” she began, “I take issue with your insinuation that I use you,” she stated as she lit the oil lamps in the room.

“Kitty, no, I never meant it like that,” he replied, in shock.

“Oh? Is that why you told me that you let me take advantage of you, then?” Kitty retorted.

“Well, no, Kitty” he said, wringing his hat in his hands. “I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Then, you’d better start tellin’ me just exactly how you did mean, Mister, or there’s gonna be trouble,” she said firmly.

Matt, hat in hand, sat on her bed and offered her a seat next to him. Kitty, assessing the situation, decided to join him there. Her feelings were hurt, but she wanted to give him the opportunity to explain himself.

“Uhh…Kitty, listen, it was just a joke,” Matt began.

“A joke?” Kitty repeated, color rising into her cheeks as the anger she’d felt earlier started to return. “If you were aiming to be funny, you failed miserably.” Her eyes sparkling with fire, she added, “I won’t stand to be called dishonest by you or anyone, Matthew Dillon.”

“Wait, Kitty, just wait. You’ve gotten this all wrong. It was my fault for not clearing it all up before I had to run off to send the telegraph. I had no idea you would work yourself up into a tizzy thinking that I was criticizing you or calling you dishonest. In a way, it was really a compliment,” Matt finished.

“A _compliment_?” she fumed. “You sure have a funny way of complimenting a woman!”

Matt knew he’d really stepped into it now. He had to explain himself and quickly or this misunderstanding was going to result in days of him receiving the cold shoulder from the woman he loved.

“Kitty,” he started again, “I meant this…” He touched her face gently with his right hand. She felt her scornful glare subsiding, despite her vehemence. He then proceeded to touch her earring, subsequently trailing his fingers down the fabric of her dress clinging to her side. She inadvertently shivered.

“Why did you wear this dress?” Matt asked. “Tell me truthfully. I know that you’re a very honest girl,” he added with slight amusement.

“It’s one of my favorites,” she replied, eyeing him with a ferocity that dared him to contradict her.

“That the only reason?” Matt pressed, his fingers tracing the black lace trim just below her shoulder, above her full breasts. Her expression softened a little, as her breath quickened.

“Well…I might have also thought it was one of your favorites, too” Kitty added breathlessly.

“Mmmmhmmm,” he replied in a low voice, “…and you’d be right.”

Kitty could feel the heat of desire kissing her face, neck, and chest with a pale crimson.

“And why would you want to outdraw me, Kitty?” he questioned. Kitty hadn’t thought about it that way before. “Be honest,” he directed.

“Well, I…” Kitty responded, demurely. “I reckon I chose it to be agreeable.”

“Agreeable, is it?” Matt questioned, amusement plain on his face. “More like _irresistible_ ,” he said with a smirk.

Kitty pondered his words. She supposed he was right. She often felt as though she needed to pull out all the stops to keep his attention. Not to keep his mind off of other women, mind you, but to keep his mind off of his duties as a U.S. Marshal long enough to spend any amount of quality time with her. Matt leaned in, slowly brushing the tip of his nose against her neck, just below her earlobe, inhaling her intoxicating scent, and exhaling against her skin. Kitty closed her eyes as her body began to become hypersensitive to his touch.

“What about this alluring scent you’re wearing?” Matt whispered. Kitty’s eyes snapped open.

“It’s the same perfume I always wear, Matt” she chided, pulling slightly back, eyes narrowing in his direction.

“I know,” he said, never breaking eye contact with her. “It’s the one I brought you from St. Louis about a year ago. To my knowledge, you’ve never worn another one since,” Matt finished, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, no, I guess I haven’t,” Kitty considered aloud, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

“And this…” Matt leaned in again, reaching out to gently finger the border of the velvety black cord fastened at her throat.

Kitty found herself closing her eyes again. As much as she wanted to be angry, the tenderness of his ministrations, combined with the roughness of his hands was stoking a fire deep within her. Matt used the opportunity to trail some well-placed kisses down her neck from just below her earlobe to the dip of her collarbone at her shoulder. He felt her exhale, signaling the release of the anger that had been building. When she opened her eyes again, the anger had been replaced with a look of wantonness so compelling he struggled to finish his thought. He cleared his throat.

“What I meant to say before, Kitty, is that I am a grown man. A grown man who enjoys our game of cat and mouse,” he stated, to which Kitty raised an eyebrow. “These little things here, these are the ways that you take advantage of me, how you capitalize on my weakness.”

“Oh...” Kitty looked at him though her lashes. “So, what you meant to say is that a big, strong, grown man, such as yourself, couldn’t hope to hold his own against my well-stocked arsenal of wiles and guiles?”

“Not a chance in hell,” he replied. “I’d be crazy _not_ to let you have your way with me,” Matt chuckled.

“So, that’s what you really meant about me taking advantage of you?” Kitty asked, sincerity plain on her face.

“That’s exactly what I meant, Kitty” he replied, smiling.

She felt a little foolish. She’d let herself get so worked up all day long over nothing. Consequently, she felt that she owed Matt an apology. Getting up from the bed, she took a few steps away, and turned to face him.

“Matt, I’m really sorry,” Kitty added earnestly. “You think you can forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Kitty…” he responded contemplatively, “but I can think of a few ways you could work off your debt.”

“Work off my debt?!” Kitty scoffed.

“Mmmhhmm…the one you owe for having doubted me,” Matt clarified.

As realization dawned, Kitty looked down, passing her tongue over her teeth, a smirk finally settling onto her face.

“You know, Matt” Kitty began. “I have a feeling that you favor this dress because it is more lady like than some of my others. That true?” Kitty asked, hands on her hips.

Matt couldn’t help, but to feel that this was a loaded question. After having successfully navigated their last disagreement, he responded with caution.

“Well, I can’t say as I’ve given it much thought,” he replied honestly. “You’ll always be a lady to me, no matter what you wear, Kitty.” That wasn’t where she’d expected this conversation to go. Moved by the frankness of his reply, a tightness in her chest released that she hadn’t known was there. While a happy accident, it threatened to derail her initial plan. In response, she slowly slid her bloomers off, pooling them at her feet on the floor while Matt Dillon looked on in surprise.

Matt’s throat went dry. He wasn’t sure where things would lead after he had clarified their earlier misunderstanding. The fact that she was no longer upset with him would have been enough. “All in all, this wasn’t a bad turn of events,” he mused inwardly. Kitty stepped out of the bloomers on the floor and locked eyes with him. Then, slowly, she brought her hands to her back, untying and unbuttoning the blue fabric encasing her body. Matt felt his breath hitch in his throat. It was one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen. “I wonder why I’ve never asked her to do this before?” he pondered. Then again, he was kind of green where women were concerned, so the thought had never crossed his mind. When her dress had slipped down to her shoulders, she reached up to remove each of her earrings. Once they were deposited securely onto her dresser, she carefully slipped each of her arms out of the short sleeves of her dress and held the fabric against her chest with arms crossed. Matt swallowed hard.

“Matt?” she called out to him in a low, throaty voice.

“Yeah…” he replied.

“Do you think you could help me with this thing?” she asked, amusement blatant on her face.

“Yes, Ma’am…” Matt stated excitedly, as he sprang into action. He walked up to her in two short strides on those long legs of his. She smiled brightly up at him, then shifted, turning her exposed back to him and looking at him over her bare shoulder.

“Matt, what are you waiting for?” she asked.

Her back was white, smooth, and lightly freckled across the shoulders. Matt’s eyes raked over her from the black choker at her throat to her narrow shoulders, and down her back to where the yawning fabric of the dress he loved parted just above her rounded backside. He took a deep breath that hissed as he exhaled. As Kitty stood there waiting for him to get his bearings she, too, took in his full frame. She examined him from his smoldering gaze, fixedly turned upon her back, to the bulge that was straining against his trousers. She looked back up, meeting his gaze, and everything in her being tightened at the passion she saw there. Under his studious gaze the kindling at her center began to ignite, her nipples growing taut beneath the blue fabric she held in her arms. She hadn’t bothered to wear a bustier. She wasn’t all that chesty to begin with, and her dress had contained enough lace, ruffles, and padding to conceal anything she mightn’t have wanted to be seen. Matt was still standing there, admiring her body, but frozen in place. Kitty decided she might like some of that same treatment herself. She sidled slowly past him, arms crossed over her chest, dress swishing around her as she settled back onto the bed, perching on its edge. She stared at Matt Dillon, who was still standing in the middle of her bedroom floor.

“Strip,” she commanded.

Matt awoke as if from a dream.

“What?” he asked, disbelieving.

“You heard me, Cowboy,” she assured him. “ _Strip_.”

All of a sudden, Matt Dillon was more nervous than he’d ever remembered being in his life. Kitty looked at him with interest, her eyes never leaving his face. He began by gradually unbuckling his gun belt and sitting it on her dresser. Then, looking up at her for reassurance, he commenced unbuttoning his shirt at the sleeves and down the front, dropping it near her bloomers. Lastly, he freed his long undershirt from his trousers, pulling it up and over his head, and depositing it in the pile of clothing on the floor when he’d finished extricating himself. His chest and abdominal muscles rippled as he complied. Kitty let her eyes drop from his face to his chest, and then to the lower abdominal muscles peeking out at the top of his trousers. She licked her lips slightly, chewing her lower lip before giving him a look replete with need. She was enjoying this, he realized. He took several steps to where she sat at the edge of the bed, holding her dress to her chest. Matt took both of her hands into his and gently raised her to her feet. Kitty’s eyes never left his as the upper part of her dress fell to and caught at her waist. Matt closed his eyes for the briefest of moments after glimpsing her half-naked form. It was almost as if he were steeling himself for the rigors of the task at hand, Kitty thought. Opening his eyes, he searched her face.

“Let me help you with that,” Matt offered. He leaned in closer, until his chest was brushing against her pale pink nipples. He tilted his head to the side, and began kissing her neck. In her distracted state, she stifled a gasp as he hooked his thumbs into the fabric folded at her hips, and yanked her dress to the floor in one swift motion. He found himself eye-level with her navel. Cupping his hands down and around her lower back and behind, he pulled her in, placing kisses around her belly button, and then lower. Kitty’s skin burned where he’d kissed. She found her fingers tangled in his hair, but didn’t remember putting them there. She was startled from the spell he’d cast on her when he shifted his arms from over her hips to beneath her thighs, abruptly lifting her off her feet. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him at the waist as she threw her arms around his neck, trying to gain purchase. He hurriedly placed her farther back, onto the bed, and reached to unfasten his trousers. Kitty, reclining, surveyed him. She watched him while pensively chewing a fingernail, her legs more than slightly parted.

“Kitty, if you don’t stop looking at me like that, I’m not gonna to make it,” Matt warned.

She smiled at him sweetly. Her smile, however, was almost immediately replaced with a deliciously wicked, brazen look.

“Matt…make love to me,” she demanded.

“With pleasure,” he agreed, “…but I’ve got something I think I’d like to try first.”

Grabbing her hips, he pulled her back to the edge of the bed, and proceeded to throw her legs over each of his shoulders. Kitty’s eyes widened instantly, once she realized what he aimed to do. She’d heard of it, but no one had ever attempted it with her before. Some of the other girls said it was like a kiss, but better. 

“Matt…” she managed to say with alarm before any further protestations died on her lips. Untold colors burst behind her eyelids. Before she knew it, she was having trouble catching her breath. It _was_ better than a kiss. Gathering some of her remaining wits about her, she managed to speak.

“Matt,” she said breathlessly. “As a general rule, _ladies_ don’t engage in these types of activities,” Kitty declared, her body shaking under his attentions.

“I don’t know about other ladies,” Matt said with sweet smile, stopping to look up at her momentarily, “but mine does.”

Kitty’s heart melted. A solitary tear trailed down her cheek as she watched him return to his labors. She pushed away the notion of asking how a nice boy like Matt picked up a skill like this. Deep down, she didn’t really want to know. He was all hers in this moment and nothing else mattered.  

Matt hadn’t been sure if he’d be able to pull this off. He’d only ever heard of it once before and had certainly never tried it. Yet, judging by the writhing Kitty was doing and the titillating gasps, whimpers, and moans she was emitting, he supposed he was doing it right. In fact, he hadn’t anticipated enjoying it himself quite as much, though the tightness in his trousers told him that he was enjoying this almost as much as she was. Smiling, he buried his face into her wetness and she squirmed with delight. Suddenly, almost without warning, she shuddered violently, crying out her release.

“Kitty, you all right? Did I hurt you?” Matt asked, pulling away to look up at her, genuine concern on his face. He was afraid that he’d somehow harmed her in his exuberance.

Kitty surveyed him through heavily lidded eyes and long lashes. Gradually, she lowered her hand between her legs and began to massage herself in a languid, circular motion. A complete euphoria had washed over her when she’d cried out, leaving her skin remarkably sensitive, and glistening with a light sweat.

“Oh, I’m just fine, Cowboy” Kitty answered in a low, sultry voice. “You might’ve just stumbled upon a new line of work.” Matt couldn’t help, but to look slightly embarrassed. Kitty, never taking her eyes off of his face, continued to touch herself while he looked on.

“My God, Kitty…” Matt hissed.

“Try it,” Kitty suggested amiably. “You never did finish getting undressed,” she added with feigned reproach.

Matt unfastened his trousers deftly, pushing them down to the floor, and stepped out of them while Kitty watched. He _was_ a big man, Kitty thought, admiring the view. Though she’d known it for a year or more, most of their lovemaking had occurred in the dark. Matt, seeing the pretty picture she made there lounging on her bed couldn’t believe his luck. The soft glow of the lantern light illuminated her pale skin, while simultaneously highlighting the copper of her hair, and the licentious sparkle in her eyes. Seeing his Kitty this way, wearing nothing but a velvet ribbon at her throat and a lascivious smile, was nearly his undoing. He began to stroke himself slowly as he made his way over to her.

“Matt…” Kitty whispered in a low tone, “go slow.” The look in his eyes told her she was in for the ride of her life, but she still hadn’t recovered from his earlier attentions, and wasn’t sure if it would end up being too much of a good thing.

“Now, honey, I’ll try my best,” Matt began, “but I gotta have you right now, or else.” His tone was firm, and drenched in need. Kitty decided she’d be forgiving if it turned out that he couldn’t take it slow. Hell, this was something new for the both of them.  

“Come here, Marshal” Kitty purred, lightly tracing the velvety black cord clasped at her throat before knowingly trailing her fingers downward, between her breasts, and reaching for him. “I have a debt to pay,” she finished with depraved grin.

Kitty’s fingers closed around him, coaxing him as she guided him between her thighs. Matt held his breath.  

“Consider yourself remanded in custody, Miss Russell” he proclaimed finally. Removing her hand from his manhood, he took both of her wrists into his right hand and pinned them gently above her head, tenderly lacing his fingers with hers. He looked pointedly into her eyes before capturing her lips into a searing kiss. He passionately explored the depths of her mouth, simultaneously positioning himself between her legs, and pulling her to him at the hip with his left hand. When he finally entered her it was slow, so exquisitely slow that Kitty found herself digging her nails into his back. It was different. She’d thought it might hurt, but it didn’t. It was…well, it felt… _incredible_. There wasn’t any other way to describe it. She found herself moaning her immense pleasure into his mouth. Without warning he stopped, barely inside of her, breaking their kiss to take in her countenance, Kitty’s hands still pinned above her head.

“Somethin’ the matter, Marshal?” Kitty asked with a frustrated concern. Matt stared down at her, purposely taking in the compromising position into which he’d put her. She was without a doubt the most beautiful prisoner he’d ever had the pleasure of taking into custody.

“Miss Russell,” he began, clearing his throat.

“Yes, Marshal,” she replied, with mock obedience.

“I’ve taken into account the sum you’ve already paid toward your debt this evening. However,” he added, sucking his teeth and eyeing her shrewdly, “…I’ve determined that your debt is of a most egregious nature and that you’ve been…holding out on me,” Matt finished. Kitty held his gaze evenly, as evenly as she held him within her.

“In the interest of justice, I aim to recover every cent of restitution you owe,” he advised, while pushing himself into her at a decidedly unhurried pace, little by little, inch by inch. Kitty’s breath caught in her throat at the intensity of his stare, and the feeling of him as he delved deeper. “ _Every solitary cent_ ,” he finished, burying himself in her to the hilt, by the end of which she was moaning, eyeing him with unadulterated desire. She closed her eyes slowly, taking in the feel of him and steading her breath, before resuming her careful study of his face. She stared up at him openly, her lips slightly parted, inviting. She hadn’t planned on anything else, but acquiescence to his wishes.

“Marshal, I run a very law-abiding place,” Kitty offered earnestly, tightening her abdominal walls around him. Matt winced in a mixture of pleasure and pain. “I’m sure that we can come to some suitable terms of repayment,” she added in a low voice, making no attempt to mask the yearning etched on her face. Firing back with a smoldering look, Matt Dillon seized her lips in an ardent kiss, and took her.

 

*************************************************************

 

In the end, it wasn’t all that slow, but Kitty didn’t mind. “He’d have to had to have been made of stone, what with the way I’d teased him and all,” Kitty mused, with a small smile. Shifting positions in his slumbering embrace, Kitty resolved to go back to sleep. It wasn’t yet time to get up and she wanted to enjoy the novelty of spending the night in his arms. As she drifted off she remembered what he’d told her when they’d finished their lovemaking the night before.   

“About that tell I mentioned…” Matt quipped.

“Mmmmhmmm?” Kitty answered, her aching, but sated body curled tightly against his.

“It’s the choker,” he whispered, kissing where it encircled her neck. “Whenever I see you wear it I know you’re gunning for me,” he smirked against her ear. She smiled, touching the velvet ribbon at her throat thoughtfully.

“Well, now…that’s gotta be the first time I ever heard of a tell being a good thing,” Kitty replied, wrapping her arms in his.

 

********************************************************

 

It had been tough disentangling herself from Matt Dillon’s sleeping frame, but she’d managed. It was now early morning and she figured she’d freshen up before dressing and waking him to head down to Delmonico’s for breakfast. It wasn’t often that he spent the night in her bed. She was pretty sure that she liked it. She decidedly preferred it to him creeping off in the dead of night to sleep on a cot in the Marshal’s Office, but there were appearances that needed to be maintained. Once she had dressed she surveyed his sleeping form affectionately, subsequently realizing that her bed looked like that of a child with a man as big as him folded into it, a thought which made her chortle.

“Mornin’,” Matt yawned. Her snicker had stirred him from sleep.

“Mornin’, Cowboy” Kitty replied. “I’m sorry I woke you,” she said with a sweet smile on her face, “but I suppose it’s about time to go down for breakfast anyway.”

Matt rolled over, sitting up at the edge of the bed with the bedsheet slung across his lap. Slowly, he raised his arms to stretch.

“Ouch!” he hissed.

“What’s the matter, Matt?” Kitty asked, her voice heavy with concern.

“My back’s burning somethin’ fierce. Can you take a look and tell me what it is?” he asked.

Kitty hurriedly went to his side, as he shifted on the bed to show her his naked back. When she saw what all the fuss was about she couldn’t help, but to laugh. It was a low, throaty laugh filled with fondness. As she examined the multitude of crisscrossed lines carved into his back, she struggled to compose herself.

“Well, what’s so funny?” Matt asked, slightly annoyed.

“Matt…,” she chuckled, “you must’ve taken a wildcat to bed with you last night.”

As realization dawned, Matt reached back to lightly finger the plethora of thin lines scored into his back.

“Yeah, I reckon I did,” he said, looking up at Kitty, with a lopsided grin. “I reckon I did just that.” Kitty laughed, smacking him on the arm, playfully. He grabbed her arm and yanked her down into his lap, sniggering. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her. It was a kiss filled with all the tenderness and love he could muster. Pulling away from her momentarily, Matt looked meaningfully into her blue eyes, pausing to admire her beautiful face one more time.

“Matt, we have to get up,” Kitty interjected. Smiling, he scooped her up into his arms.

“We’re up!” he laughed. Kitty, kicking and yelling for him to put her down struggled to remember a better morning. There had never been one.

 

**End**


End file.
